Theodore Wong
Theodore Wong, usually called Ted, is the deuteragonist in the Video Game High School series. He is the bestfriend and roommate of Brian D, boyfriend of Ki Swan, and son of Freddie Wong, a three-time Guitar Hero world champion who teaches at VGHS. Unlike his father, Ted is a terrible Rhythm gamer, though instead turns out to be an exceptional drift racer, but refuses to pursue it as a career, wanting rather to follow in his father's footsteps. Though he struggles for much of Season 1 choosing between the two, Ted ultimately becomes a drift racer. Overview Season 1 Meeting Brian D Ted is introduced in Episode 2, first seen being physically abused by Annihilist and Jumpin' Jax, presumably for his poor guitar skills. Brian D (with Ki, whom Ted attempts to flirt with) intervenes on Ted's behalf, standing up to the two and calling into question their manners, an act that instantly earns him Ted's friendship—declaring Brian hto be his "new best friend". When Annihilist interprets their self-defense as a challenge, Ted prevents a physical confrontation from breaking out by arranging a 1v1 duel between Brian and Annihilist in the "Rumpus Room". Brian ends up defeating Annihilist, which results in the latter's expulsion after his points drop too low. After revealing to Brian that Annihilist was supposed to be Brian's roommate, Ted allows Brian to room with him, declaring themelves "best roommate friends forever". The next day, Ted plans to throw a party in Brian's honor, which he advertises on posters all over the school called "Brianpalooza"—contrary to Brian's desires of keeping a low profile, as everyone in the school wants a chance to play against and defeat Brian for taking out The Law in Episode 1. Ted also tries to bolster Brian's confidence after witnessing his fear of Law, unaware of the Law's hatred for Brian. Ted's good intentions ultimately backfire when Brian is brought into Calhoun's office and blamed for the Brianpalooza posters, 9 of which Ted posted on Calhoun's window. Because of this detour, Brian is late for his first class, FPS 101, where he sits next to Ted and Ki. During class, Ted flirts with Ki, inquiring about her favorite romantic langauges. After Brian humiliates himself in FPS 101 after ruining his near-record run by accidently killing himself with his rebounded tomohawk, Ted attempts to console him, telling him that "at least nobody wants to fight you anymore." He is also there when Jenny invites Brian to her party, telling her that Brian (in addition to himself and Ki) will be there. Though Jenny didn't invite Ted and Ki, she sarcastically expresses her approval to allow them to come before leaving. Ki then tells Ted that Jenny's party could be their "first date", which Ted is enthused about, and the three all engage in a three-way high five, though Brian, with his face covered in mashed potatoes, accidently punches Ted in the face. Jenny's Party Ted, Brian, and Ki arrive at Jenny's party, where Ted expresses doubt over Brian's plan to impress Jenny with is coconut cake. Afterwords, Ted struggles to remember something important, though Brian is called away by Jenny and Ted and Ki are left to themselves. Ted then uses the opportunity to attempt to woo Ki by demonstrating his "skill" (or lack thereof) in Axe Legends (a game in which, ironically, the lowest level is named after Ted) by playing at the highest difficulty level: Megaultraextreme. Ted ends up failing miserably, unnable to complete the first 3% of the song, though Ki offers to show him a children's game she is working on, which she claims is impossible to lose. Ted, after briefly reflecting on his pitiful and humiliating performance, enthusiastically accepts. Ki shows him her game, which he appears impressed by, and after suggesting a creative name for one of the mini-bosses, the two stare at each other romantically. This moment however is ruined by the appearence of Drift King (DK) and his Drifters, gamers who specialize in racing games, who confiscate Ki's game. Ted confronts DK, who reveals his intentions of wishing to race Ted only once in exchange for returning Ki's game, claiming that he has never felt challenged by anyone else other than Ted in Drift racing. Ki chimes in, telling Ted that she forgot to save her changes to the game, and Ted accepts DK's challenge. The two engage in an epic race, one that DK's leads Ted for the most part. However, half-way through the race, after Ki tells Ted that she can't afford to lose her game progress, Ted finds the drive he needs to pass DK—something that DK appears impressed by and glad to see. Sometime during Ted's leads, he feels a burst of exhileration and envisions the course as it straightens out as a guitar neck. Despite this however, DK ends up taking the lead over Ted towards the end and wins the race. Honoring his word, DK retrieves Ki's game from his Drifters and gives it back to her and congratulates Ted on a race well raced. When Ki tells Ted the good news that her progress was auto-saved, she witnesses Ted induced into a hypnotic trance from the exhileration. After mentally noting that "Ted (whom she refers to as her "boyfriend") experiences extreme confusion after exposure to drift racing". Ted snaps back into reality after realizing that she referred to him as her boyfriend and happily exclaims "Score!" The two eventually reunite with Brian, and Ted remembers that he had originally wanted to remind Brian that Jenny and The Law are boyfriend and girlfriend, though realizes that Brian figured out too late, exclaiming a prolonged "Oh damn...". "Drift Fever" Over the next several days, Ted experiences more and more mysterious symptoms. The day after Jenny's party, Ted, Brian, and Ki attend a Rhythm Method class, hosted by Ted's father, Freddie Wong. After opening for his father, and mid-way between the latter's bicycle showboating, Ted begins to experience hallucinations of several drift racing lanes with miniature race cars swerving around his head as he hear's DK's voice telling him to "grip the steering wheel of destiny!". The hallucinations startle dead, causing him to trip over himself and crash into his father, knocking them both down and breaking his guitar, to which Ted screams in agony over. Despite this, after class Ted acts as if nothing strange had occured in the first place. The next day, after Brian's humiliating defeat in the JV/Varsity scrimmage, Ted tries to console Brian, yet experiences yet another hallucination in their Fighting Class, this time of a tiny race car drifting along his squiggly straw. He then passes out during lunch for, as described by Ki, "like 27 minutes", though Ted didn't realize it. He is then approached by DK, who rhetorically asks "You've seen them, haven't you Theodore?". Ted asks him about his hallucinations, which he refers to as visions, to which DK claims they are "merely a side effect" of Drift Fever. DK further tries to persuade Ted to give up on rhythm gaming and take up drift racing, telling him that he's "got the blood". Ted resists, telling DK that as a member of the Wong family, he is born to "shred" (play guitar). Frustrated, DK asks why Ted is choosing to throw away his promising future as a drifter (using the now derogatory term "Brian D"—i.e. "Why must you 'Brian D' your future away on this dying sport?") before going off on a very descriptive and apparently (judging by Ted's reaction) physically stimulating rant about the exhilartions of drifting. Ted, almost unnable to resist giving in to his desire to drift, flees with Ki, prompting DK to loudly proclaim from a distance that "Ted even a man as fast as you cannot run away from his destiny!". Clan sign-ups & Breaking up with Ki Reunion and Acceptence Season 1 Finale Personality Ted Wong is a fun-loving person, usually being funny and lightening the mood, while being goofy at the same time, which is probably why his goofy actions got Annihilist and Jumpin' Jax to hit him in Episode 2. Nonetheless, Ted is a good friend and will always be there for Brian D and Ki Swan. Ted Wong, although he is persistent in trying, wants to be a pro gamer at Axe Legends. However, it's not his best suit, as seen in the series, and he is better suited for Drift Racing, since Drift King said (in Episode 4) that "he hasn't had a good challenge ever since he and Ted raced." Relationships Ki Swan Ever since he met Ki Swan, Ted wanted to date her, as noted in Episode 2 when he first sees her. Throughout the series, he makes moves to try and get Ki to like him, until Episode 4, when the two bond at Jenny Matrix's party and eventually form a relationship. He calls it quits with Ki when she switches their ID cards at signups and it gets them into undesired classes. Ted states that he never wants to see her face again and tells her to leave. In Episode 8, Ted realizes that he loves Ki, since he saw her letter on the back of his guitar about being sorry for breaking his heart (and fixed his guitar, hoping it would make him happy), and he finds her about to leave. Catching her outside, the two make up and share a kiss, thus reforming their relationship. Appearances *Season 1, Episode 2 *Season 1, Episode 3 *Season 1, Episode 4 *Season 1, Episode 5 *Season 1, Episode 6 *Season 1, Episode 7 *Season 1, Episode 8 *Season 1, Episode 9 Category:Characters Category:Students